


Babe, We Have To

by stilinskiloveslydia



Series: Stydia Awakens [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia fluff, stydia + star wars, stydia makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Lydia to go to the midnight premiere of Star Wars with him, Lydia does not want to go. Stiles won't shut up about it so Lydia gets creative.<br/>(for the purposes of this fic, the midnight premiere would be on Christmas Eve)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, We Have To

“There is no way I’m going to sit in line in a movie theatre on Christmas Eve Stiles. There is absolutely no way” Lydia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“But Lyds, you don’t understand, it’s the new STAR WARS! Lyds, babe, come on we have to” he pleaded, clasping his hands in front of his chest. She rolled her eyes and threw the door of the jeep open, marching into the Stilinski household. She walked through the door, calling a quick hello to the sheriff who sat on the couch, and stalked up the stairs to Stiles’s room. He had been going on and on about going to the midnight premiere of this godforsaken movie, and she was about to reach her breaking point.

She plopped down on his bed and kicked off her shoes. It was Friday night and the sheriff was going to be leaving soon to work a graveyard shift, so she was staying the night. She laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes, it had been a long day.

She had almost drifted off when she felt the mattress move, announcing that Stiles had arrived. She then felt him poking at her side, making her squirm, she was extremely ticklish.

“Stilesss” she groaned, rolling over to avoid his prodding fingers.

“Come on Lyds, just hear me out okay? Midnight premieres are fun! I went with Scott to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and it was awesome! And remember, the pack went to the Maze Runner midnight premiere and that was fun!” he tried again.

“For the love of god Stiles, I am NOT doing a midnight premiere on Christmas Eve! Christmas Eve should be spent in pajamas watching Christmas movies” she said, rolling to face him.

“But you could wear your Christmas pajamas to the movie, I’ll wear mine too” he tried.

“Stiles…”

“Come on babe, I’ll do whatever you want-“

“Stiles-“

“You can sleep in the Jeep while I wait in the line-“

“Stiles-“

“We can do whatever you want for that entire day-“

“Stiles-“

“Come on please please please please ple-“ he was cut off by her lips on his. If he wasn’t going to shut up on his own, she was going to make him. Her lips moved against his, swallowing any attempt to talk about the movie. She moved so that she was straddling him, using her weight to push him down onto the pillows. His hands moved to her waist, and slowly slid down her legs and back up again. When she was satisfied that he wouldn’t talk, she moved from his mouth to his neck, kissing and sucking on the pulse point. She smirked against his skin as his breath hitched. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt, and she helped him, taking it off, revealing a pink lacey bra. She pushed his shirt up as well, trailing kisses down his chest. He rolled them so that he was above her, and he took his turn, kissing her neck and chest down to her stomach. She shivered under his touch. He trailed back up to her neck and spoke against the skin.

“So Lyds, how about the midnight premiere?” he asked, placing another kiss against her collar bone. Her eyes snapped open.

“OH MY GOD FINE” she shouted, giving in, earning a cheer from Stiles.


End file.
